


Lessons

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Missing Scene, Sapphic September 2019, Something Useful, spacekru, spy mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Set sometime toward the middle of their 6 year stint on The Ring.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

“Raven, why are you so committed to teaching me how to operate this thing?” Echo gestured at the keyboard on the ship's command console, frustrated at her slow progress. 

Sitting in that same chair Raven was smooth and masterful, fingers moving nimbly and in rhythm; the click of her fingers on the keys is a soothing chaotic sound like the insect noises Echo fell asleep listening to on the ground. The only time Echo felt that focused and in control was when she had a bow between her fingers. 

“I thought you wanted to learn?” Raven questioned with a slight pout.

Echo looked up from the control console and smiled. “Raven, you can’t hold me to things I say when I am trying to get you into bed.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Raven leaned down to Echo’s ear, just grazing Echo’s skin with her lips. "So if something happened to me, you could live with yourself having never learned how to operate this?" 

Raven's warm breath made the hairs on Echo's neck stand up. She generally enjoyed Raven whispering in her ear, but usually she wasn't whispering about her own demise. She wanted to push back, to lighten the mood. The truth was she did want to learn, she just wasn't very good at technology, and they didn't have much need for a spy on The Ring. She felt the weight of not contributing as much as she thought she should.

"Isn't that why you taught Emori? Also Monty is as good as you at this stuff."

Raven punched her in the arm so quickly it seemed almost involuntary. "Take that back," she demanded.

"Fine. Monty is _almost_ as good as you are at this stuff," Echo said, acquiescing.

Raven pretended to be unimpressed by her correction, but Echo could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Raven moved to stand behind Echo, hiding her wide grin; she punched a few keys to take Echo back to the beginning of the sequence. 

Regaining her tough facade, Raven asked, "Do you want me to teach you this or not?"

Raven rested her hands on Echo's shoulders and squeezed. Echo softened a little under her touch and couldn't help but want to please her.

Echo leaned her head back to look at Raven. "Yes, I do. Under one condition?"

"And what would that be?"

"I need a kiss for encouragement."

Raven swiveled Echo's chair around and settled easily into her lap. The feel of Raven's fingers winding into Echo's hair sent a wave of arousal through her. She gripped Raven's thigh as their mouths met and they settled into a deep kiss. When they came up for air they were both slightly flush and the top button on Echo's shirt had been undone.

In a low tone Echo teased, "If my teacher gave me more incentives like that, I might have picked this up already."

Raven rolled her eyes. "If I gave you more incentives, we would never leave your quarters."

"Why do you have to be right all the time?"

"It's what I'm good at."

"It's not the only thing," Echo said, seductively dragging her thumb over swollen lips. 

She urged Raven off her lap and swiveled around to face the console. Raven replaced her hands on Echo's shoulders and this time whispered in her ear, "You can do this. Remember what we practiced."

Echo began typing away, slowly but steadily teaching her fingers new patterns, clicking out her own chaotic sounds as she moved over the keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much appreciate [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad) for the SPaG work.


End file.
